United Mordusian Alliance
UNITED MORDUSIAN ALLIANCE The United Mordusian Alliance (2606-2642) wass the result of a collaboration of several young graduates of prestigious universities Mordusia-wide. Established by the late Jay Mizzi, a reknowned, well-respected political commentator and one-time Mordusian President (2614-2617), this party was hoping to allow for better representation of young people within the Government. FOllowing the death of Jay Mizzi, Milan Devany took control. Under the leadership of Milan Devany (President 2624-2627), the UMA was typically an authoritarian conservative party, wishing for increased power to be given to the legislative assembly and Government. Despite numerous, obvious differences in policy platform, the UMA formed an alliance with the Alliance Res Publica and Federal Republican Party. The alliance, the United Conservative Front (UCF), has since expanded to an international organisation with members spanning all of Selaya. In 2642, the UMA removed itself from politics. Several members joined the newly formed Patriciate Imperial League, whilst others moved to other parties including the Datakja Coalition and the Federal Republican Party. Party Factions Three main factions were established under the 2627 re-structure of the UMA by leader Milan Devany. UMA for Liberty (UfL) When it was established in 2627, Andrew Jones was the leader. After 23 years in politics, Jones moved aside. In 2630, Daniel Brady took over. The UMA for Liberty (UfL) faction is socially progressive and liberal. They support abortion, gay rights, full gun control and oppose identity cards and DNA registries. The UfL support the environmentalist philosophy. They are in full support of increased Government control of industry, especially vital industries such as education and health. Similarly, they support Government regulating industry and the private sector. The UfL also support an increased taxation system. As a very nationalistic organisation, they oppose foreign investment into Mordusian businesses and prefer an isolationist foreign policy. They oppose the use of WMD's on civilians. UMA Authority & Justice (UAJ) When it was established in 2627, Brendan Carter was the leader. After 27 years in politics, Carter moved aside. In 2633, Natalie Endaris took over. The UMA Authority and Justice (UAJ) faction is socially progressive, but oppose the liberal ideology. They support abortion and gay rights, but support conservative efforts to introduce identity cards and a DNA register. They oppose a full banning of guns to the public, but support a regulated licence system. The UAJ recognise the environmentalist philosophy, but their laissez-faire attitute towards industry generally prevents any showing of environmentalist support. Education and Health are the only industries they wish to see brought to the public sector, or at least face much more Government regulation than at present. They are undecided on the issue of increased taxation in Mordusia. Being led by the Minister of Foreign Affairs has resulted in an internationalist attitude in support of foreign trade, aid and diplomacy. The UAJ support the use of WMD's in defence. UMA National Conservatives (UNC) Led by Salvador Velho since its creation in 2627, the UMA National Conservatives (UNC) faction is typically socially conservative all-round. They are anti-abortion, anti-gun control and support compulsary identity cards, DNA register and race/religion register. The only exception to the conservative rule being that the UNC, along with the remainder of the UMA, are in support of gay rights. The UNC is entirely skeptical of the environmentalist philosophy and oppose any plans to place restrictions or regulations on the private sector, be it for environmental or any other reason. They are in support of the private sector controlling all industries. The only regulation the UNC wishes to place on the private sector is the regulation, or even banning, of foreign investment in Mordusian businesses. Being led by the leader of the United Defence Army of the UMA has resulted in a largely nationalist and militarist attitute in support of foreign military interventions to promote conservatism and prevent communism/fascism abroad. Party Caucus The United Mordusian Alliance Party Caucus makes the official decision as to which policy will be adopted by the UMA whenever the party is required to vote on legislation. The Party Caucus features 100 votes in total and the Party Leader (Milan Devany) permanently holds 25 of these votes. The remaining 75 are divided amongst the three factions, depending on their In-Party Election results. The factions must alocate each of its votes to a respected faction member, who is allowed to use his vote however he sees fit. In-Party Elections occur every 5 years and UMA members must vote in support of one of the three factions, along with a separate vote for the official Party Leader. The current party caucus is divided up as follows: *Party Leader = N/A *UMA for Liberty = N/A *UMA Authority & Justice = N/A *UMA National Conservatives = N/A Party Defence Force Led by UMA candidate for Defence and leader of the UMA National Conservative Faction, the United Defence Army contains 53,000 members who are trained and willing to go to war to protect the UMA, defend Mordusia and help the United Conservative Front spread conservativism. The first mission of the UDA was to aid the UCF protection of Mordusian colony fleets to Dovani in 2627. UMA Party Electoral Commission (UPEC) In 2634, UMA leader Milan Devany announced that the party will finally begin inner-party elections, to take place every five years. The positions of UMA leader and all three factions leaders will be voted on at the same day each five years. The same day as this reform was announced, Devany officially opened the UPEC, an independent, non-biased institution given the role of organising each election - including the nominees, voting, enrolment, etc. Party History Timeline *'May 2606' - United Mordusian Alliance formed by Jay Mizzi as part of a university experiment. Twenty-four university politics students joined the project, which was praised by all sides of the media for promoting representation of youth within Parliament. Within 3 months of existance, membership had surged to over 50,000 people between the ages of 16 and 26. *'Sept. 2606' - UMA releases first official party platform to be voted on by Parliament, containing 16 policies. As expected, the Parliament rejected all Articles of legislation. *'June 2607' - UMA unexpectedly wins 59 out of 200 seats in National Elections, granting it significant power in the Parliament. *'Dec. 2607' - UMA releases second official party platform to the Parliament, containing another 20 policies. Once again, all Articles were rejected by the opposition. *'Dec. 2609' - UMA wins 55 out of 195 seats in National Elections. Official calculations prove that the UMA won more votes than any other party in the nation. The MAU won 56 seats despite having 700,000 less votes than the UMA. During this election, the UMA chose to endorse the ARP Presidential nominee, General Ronaldo Vinecci, who went on to successfully re-claim Presidency. *'Apr. 2612' - Just prior to the 2612 elections, the UMA released its updated membership details, revealing a membership tally of over 323,000 people. The UMAR has overtaken the UMAC in members, although 49% of UMA-party members still choose to remain non-aligned. *'June 2612' - UMA wins 39 out of 195 seats in National Elections. During this election, the UMA chose to endorse the FRP Presidential nominee, David Walker, who went on to successfully become President. *'Oct. 2613' - Leader Jay Mizzi announces he will stand for Presidency, for the first time, in the coming election. The UMA has previously endorsed members of the ARP and then FRP for the role of President and Chancellor and expects that these two parties will endorse Jay Mizzi for Presidency. *'Dec. 2614' - UMA wins 14 out of 195 seats in National Elections. Despite the poor performance, UMA leader Jay Mizzi is elected President and Chancellor of Mordusia, thanks to the endorsements from the ARP and FRP. *'May 2617' - Just prior to the June elections, UMA leader and Mordusian President Jay Mizzi announces he will step down as leader of the party should they not regain a significant number of seats. In a statement, the President said that his poor management has resulted in the significant drop in seats in recent years. He went on to say that a new leader, a younger leader, would be a huge boost to the party, the Federal Assembly, and Mordusia. *'June 2617' - UMA wins 38 out of 195 seats in National Elections. During this election, the UMA chose to endorse the ARP Presidential nominee, General Ronaldo Vinecci, who went on to successfully re-claim Presidency. Due to the success in re-gaining seats in the election, said by many to be responsible to the great work of Jay Mizzi as President, Mizzi has chosen to stay on as leader of UMA for at least another term. *'Dec. 2619' - UMA wins 40 out of 195 seats in National Elections. During this election, the UMA chose to endorse the FRP Presidential nominee, who went on to successfully claim Presidency. *'June 2622' - UMA wins 78 out of 195 seats in National Elections, their strongest election result in history. During this election, the UMA chose to endorse the ARP Presidential nominee, Su John, who went on to successfully claim Presidency. *'Sept. 2622' - Leader Jay Mizzi tragically killed in Federal Assembly bombings. *'Nov. 2622' - Milan Devany surprisingly elected as new leader of the UMA by party members. *'Dec. 2624' - UMA wins 20 out of 195 seats in National Elections. Despite the poor performance, UMA leader Milan Devany is elected President and Chancellor of Mordusia, thanks to the endorsements from the ARP and FRP. *'Nov. 2626' - President Milan Devany announces a complete re-structure of the UMA, including revamped factions and caucus voting system. *'June 2627' - UMA wins 61 out of 195 seats in National Elections. During this election, the UMA chose to endorse the FRP Presidential nominee Jeffrey Hannigan, who went on to succesfully claim Presidency. *'Dec. 2629' - UMA wins 51 out of 195 seats in National Elections. During this election, UMA leader Milan Devany is re-elected as President of Mordusia, thanks to the endorsements from the ARP and FRP. *'Apr. 2630' - UMA for Liberty leader and Minister for Health and Social Services.Andrew Jones steps down, appointing Daniel Brady as his replacement. *'June 2632' - UMA wins 55 out of 195 seats in National Elections. During this election, the UMA chose to endorse the ARP Presidential nominee, who went on to successfully claim Presidency. *'Oct. 2632' - UMA Authority and Justice leader and Minister for Foreign Affairs Brendan Carter steps down, appointing Natalie Endaris as his replacement. *'Nov. 2634' - Milan Devany announces leadership reform, creation of UPEC and nominees for the first ever inner-party elections. *'Dec. 2634' - UMA wins 52 out of 195 seats in National Elections. During this election, the UMA chose to endorse the FRP Presidential nominee Sayon-Mordus, who went on to successfully claim Presidency. *'Mar. 2635' - UMA holds its first ever inner-party leadership elections. Milan Devany, Natalie Endralis, Daniel Brady and Salvador Velho each win their elections. *''Sept. 2642'' - UMA ceases to exist. Party Leaders Party Leaders must promise to be unbiased from either of the three factions and must use their 25 Caucus votes to make decisions based on what would improve Mordusian society, not factional politics. Jay Mizzi (2606 to 2622) After graduating from Hosamia University of Politics and Social Studies, Jay Mizzi was employed at the Hosamia Daily Times newspaper, where he submitted a weekly column discussing domestic and foreign political issues. After four years on the job, he was saught out by the Mordusia Political Inquirer, a highly respected monthly political journal. It was this move that first put Mizzi on the public scene. Several highly controversial essays gained media attention as far as Alduria, relating to the issues of civil libertarianism, government intervention, religion, foreign policy and individual leaders. He became a household name when he became the chief political reporter of MNN5, a political news network. From there, Mizzi then turned to a career within politics itself, and ran for election to the local government of Hosamia. Concurrent with his rising career in politics, Mizzi became a lecturer at Hosamia University. After two terms serving as Hosamia's Minister of Heath and Welfare, Mizzi, along with several graduates of universities Mordusia-wide, chose to form the United Mordusian Alliance and run for seats in the Mordusian Federal Assembly (FA). Having led the UMA to success in the FA, along with gaining Presidency of Mordusia from 2614 to 2617, Mizzi considered retiring from politics to allow for a younger and fresher leadership of the UMA and the FA. Jay Mizzi was tragically killed in the Federal Assembly bombing of 2622, along with several hundred other victims. Milan Devany (2622 to 2642) In a surprise result, Milan Devany was elected as the new leader of the UMA following the death of party founder Jay Mizzi. Devany was a student at Mizzi's Hosamia University when he was chosen by Mizzi to become a founding member of the new party. After the beginning initiation into the party, Devany was chosen to be the party's candidate for Infrastructure and Transport, however he never had the opportunity to be a member of the Mordusian cabinet. Devany is yet to hold any position of power within Mordusia, which made it a huge surprise to all of the nation when he was chosen as leader of the party, ahead of the vocal Minister of Foreign Affairs, Brendan Carter. Devany was elected President in 2624. As part of his legacy as President, Devany was the first Mordusian leader to commit troops to a colonisation project, expected to expand Mordusia into the continent of Dovani. Party Headquarters UMA Tower (2606 to 2620) When Jay Mizzi first formed the UMA, many fundraising events were undertaken in an attempt to raise the cash to purchase their first headquarters. It took only three months before they were able to purchase what they labelled the UMA Tower in central Ostgrad, Talasor. The building was architecturally unexciting, and was soon too small for the UMA's needs. On the party's 10th anniversary, Jay Mizzi announced his decision to begin construction of a brand new Headquarters, to be located on the famous Clarisse Street in Ostgrad. During September 2620, the UMA was distinctly quiet on the political stage as they began the official move from UMA Tower to their new HQ. Peace and Unity Building (2620 to 2642) On the 1st of November, 2620, the Peace and Unity Buiding was officially launched as the new Headquarters of the UMA. It was a proud moment for the still relatively young political party, a statement of their ever-growing membership and public support. Just inside the architectually beautiful tower is the now famous Mordemonument (Mordusian Democracy Monument), which dedicates itself to the respect of the Mordusian democracy by listing all former Presidents and their achievements. Jay Mizzi chose this same day to announce, alongside members of the FRP, that a new Headquarters for the United Conservative Front will soon begin construction, directly opposite the Peace and Unity Building on Clarisse Street, Ostgrad. Government Cabinet Following the 2609 elections, the conservative coalition of UMA, ARP and FRP formed cabinet. This was the first time the UMA participated in an official Mordusian cabinet, with Brendan Carter as Minister of Foreign Affairs and Germaine O'Donnell as Minister of Health and Social Services. Since then, members of the UMA have played a critical role in the formation of the Cabinet. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is the key target of the party, as they attempt to improve diplomatic relations between Mordusia and neighbouring states. Current Cabinet Candidates Office of President and Chancellor: Milan Devany Office of Foreign Affairs: Natalie Endaris Office of Internal Affairs: Adam McPhee Office of Finance: Jason Plato Office of Defense: Casey Donovic Office of Justice: Sarvak Udeshy Office of Infrastructure and Transport: Dalia Ogorovic Office of Health and Social Services: Daniel Brady Office of Education and Culture: Salvador Velho Office of Science and Technology: David Westerhoff Office of Food and Agriculture: Solomon Rodriguez Office of Environment and Tourism: Nui Tokelau Office of Trade and Industry: Jack Holden Incumbent and Previous Cabinet Members Minister of Foreign Affairs: *Brendan Carter - 2610 to 2614 *Brendan Carter - 2617 to 2633 *Natalie Endaris - 2633 to 2642 Minister of Health and Social Services: *Germaine O'Donnell - 2610 to 2612 *Andrew Jones - 2612 to 2614 *Andrew Jones - 2617 to 2630 *Daniel Brady - 2630 to 2642 Minister of Education and Culture: *Casey Donovic - 2620 to 2630 *Salvador Velho - 2630 to 2642 Minister of Environment and Tourism: *Nui Tokelau - 2614 to 2617 Presidents and Chancellors *Jay Mizzi - December 2614 to June 2617 *Milan Devany - December 2624 to June 2627 *Milan Devany - December 2629 to June 2632